Zutara Week
by cherrichan13
Summary: I'm participating in Zutara Week on dA this year! Hope you like it!
1. Day 1: Crossover

Zutara Week Day 1: Crossover

"Zuko? What are you doing?"

Katara's steps rang loudly across the marble floor of the Fire Nation palace. Startled, Zuko quickly stuffed the small paperback book into the cushions of his chair before leaning over the breakfast table, spooning some fruit onto his plate. "Morning, Katara."

"Don't 'Morning, Katara' me," she retorted. There was a sparkle of laughter in her eyes. "Tell me what you're hiding!"

Zuko feigned confusion, his eyes wide. "I'm not hiding anything."

Katara crossed her arms. "Please. I know that look innocent look of yours. Now, let me see!"

A few minutes and about five bruises later, Katara pulled the small, worn paperback book from between the cushions. A rather bedraggled Zuko tiredly tried to snatch it back from her, but she ignored him, flipping the book over to read the back. "Inuyasha? I've never heard of this before." She eyed him, smirking. "It seems a little bit young for a twenty-two year old man."

Zuko, looking embarrassed, flopped down into one of the chairs around the table. "C'mon, Katara, give me a break! I never really got a chance to read this when I was a kid, thanks to my dad banishing me. So why shouldn't I read it now?"

Katara smiled. "I suppose." She perched on the arm of his chair, stroking his hair absentmindedly, letting him pry the manga from her fingers. "What's this about, anyway? I've never heard of it before, but we never had many books or manga in the South Pole."

"Well…it's about this girl named Kagome who shows up in Feudal Japan, because she fell into a well in her own time. And she finds this dog guy…Inuyasha…who's been asleep for 50 years on a tree, and she wakes him up, and they travel around together with some friends trying to save the world from this evil dude named Naraku."

Katara raised her eyebrows, looking down at the small Japanese book Zuko held in his hands. "Sounds familiar."

Zuko nodded. "That's what I thought, too. But you know what seems more familiar to me?"

"What?"Zuko looked up at Katara, his ember eyes burning into her sapphire ones. "Kagome. And Inuyasha. They started off hating each other. And they didn't get along. But in the end…Inuyasha loved Kagome. She meant everything to him. She…still does." Zuko grinned sheepishly.

Katara blushed, but never broke eye contact. "Well…maybe…Kagome loves Inuyasha, too. And maybe she always will. "

And, for the first time, Zuko blushed.


	2. Day 2: Blood

Zutara Week Day 2: Blood

Katara sighed, frustrated, as she stared up at the full moon high above. She could feel its power rushing through her veins. This place was so serene, quiet in its power. But how could she be calm now?

_How could you ask that of me, Aang?_

"Katara?"

She jumped, spinning around. Zuko stood back awkwardly, his face silhouetted by the gentle flame he held in his hand.

"Zuko…"

He smiled gently, stepping closer to her. "You've been out here for a long time, Katara. Everybody else has gone to bed already. Are you okay?"

She gulped, nodding. "I'm fi- I'm fine." Her voice cracked, giving her away.

"No, you're not." It was a statement, not a question. Zuko put out the fire, closing the remaining feet between them. He put his hand firmly under her chin, tilting her head up until his ember eyes met her sapphire ones. "Let me help you, Katara."

_His hand is so warm. _

Katara closed her eyes, focusing on just the gentle comfort of his hand on her chin, the thumb that stroked her jaw line. "It's Aang. He wants me to use my bloodbending in the Final War."

"Zuko's thumb stopped moving, and Katara opened her eyes. "Bloodbending?" His face was stony, but Katara saw the fear and confusion in his eyes.

Her voice cracked again. "Yes. Blood is made with so much water, that I can control it from within a bird, an animal…a person…"

The fear became more evident in Zuko's eyes, and his hand slipped from her face and landed awkwardly by his side. Katara closed her eyes again. "And Aang actually wants you to _do _that?"

Tears slid from beneath her closed eyelids. "Yes. But I _can't_…it's not right. I won't."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. "He has to understand that."

With a sigh, Katara sank to the ground, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she stared at the moon. Zuko sank to the ground next to her, an arm sliding around her shoulders. "He _should _understand that. A vicious old lady bloodbended on him once. And Sokka. She pitted them against each other, making them fight. They almost killed each other. Until…until I bloodbended _her_." A sigh rattled from between her lips. "I had no choice. It was her or them, and I chose them."

Zuko released a long breath. "Wow. What…what was it like?" Katara scowled, her eyebrows pulling low over her eyes. "It was horrible. It felt so…wrong. Unnatural." Katara shuddered slightly. "And I had never been more powerful. It is only something that can be experienced on the full moon, when a waterbender is at his or her strongest. But Aang seems to think that _I _can bloodbend whether there is a full moon or not."

"Wow," Zuko said again. He considered the idea. "I can't even imagine what that would be like. For the one being controlled, I mean."

_He's not afraid of it? He's not afraid of _me?

Katara felt her mood lighten considerably at the thought. She eyed him suspiciously, the corners of her lips pulling up a little. "What are you saying?"

Zuko shook his head, frustrated. "Nothing. Just…" He hesitated. "I just kinda want to know what it's like, that's all." He glanced quickly at Katara before looking away again.

"Well…" Katara considered the idea, playfully. "Maybe I'd show you what it's like. Provided that you tell me if it starts to bother you, and it'll only be for a minute. It's not like I'll be using it seriously or anything…and tonight's a full moon, after all."

Zuko grinned and jumped up like a four year old boy. "Okay! Let's try it!"

*****

A few minutes later, Katara raised her hands, and Zuko tried to stand still. But it was hard. He hadn't been this excited in a while. This was so new to him, so interesting…and it wasn't like there were many waterbenders he could ask about this, after all. And there were even less bloodbenders. Because, apparently, Katara was the only one left.

And then, as if by magic, he was moving. Slowly, at first, and then faster, faster. And he was running, straight towards Katara. It was a weird sensation, running without actually running. He felt like he was doing nothing at all. And in truth, he wasn't.

With a quick flick of her wrists, Zuko stopped, breathing heavily, just a foot away from Katara. She looked a little nervous, but the muscles in her face relaxed as soon as she saw the wonder in Zuko's.

"Weren't you…weren't you nervous?" she asked.

Zuko was still staring at her with wonder. "Not really. If someone else was controlling me, maybe. But it was you…I trust you."

Katara grinned. "So…it wasn't bad?"

Zuko grinned back. "No. it was fun. And I would have been running to you anyway. I mean…_look at you. You're gorgeous. And with the moon shining behind you…" he shook his head, watching her eyes sparkle. _

_Katara laughed, raising her hands playfully. "Well, maybe I'll just have to bring you closer."Zuko wrapped his hands around her waist, leaning down until his face was only inches from hers. He couldn't help himself. _

"_You know…I'm not controlling you any more," Katara pointed out as a light blush crept across her features._

"_I know," Zuko murmured huskily, leaning in closer. _


	3. Day 3: Jealousy

**Zutara Week Day 3: Jealousy**

"**Don't you ever wish for that, Toph?" **

"**Wish for what?"**

**Aang leaned back against the log, stirring the air around him into a miniature whirlwind absentmindedly. "Well…look at them." Aang nodded in the direction of Zuko and Katara, who were laughing and having a 'water fight', which was Katara was clearly winning. But whenever she got close to completely soaking Zuko, he would unleash a controlled wave of fire to evaporate the water and dry himself off. "They're completely in love." Aang sighed loudly, still staring at the couple. **

"**I could ask you the same question, Twinkletoes," Toph pointed out.**

**Aang just looked at her. **

"**Don't give me that look. Just because I can't see it, doesn't mean I can't **_**see**_** it." Toph wriggled her toes triumphantly.**

**Aang sighed again, looking a little queasy. "Maybe. But seriously, Toph, aren't you **_**ever **_**jealous?" **

**Zuko and Katara had stopped splashing water, and were bickering with each other now. Zuko wrapped his hand firmly around Katara's, and continued bickering. Katara reached up and anchored Zuko's head in place with her other hand, and pushed her forehead up against his. They were still bickering, but they were leaning closer together, closer…**

"**No," Toph lied firmly, as Aang looked away from the couple. **

**He gave her a weird look. "Whatever you say, Toph, I'm going to go take a ride with Appa." He stood up, brushing dust from his pants, trying very hard not to look at the couple. "But for what it's worth…" Aang looked at Toph, then over at Sokka, who was watching them fixedly. "I'm not sure I believe you. And I think I can name someone else who's a little bit jealous…" With a final glance at Sokka and a shrug, Aang picked up his glider from its place against the log and bounced away. **

**Sokka stood up, walking over to where Toph was and sitting down silently. Zuko and Katara went back to splashing each other, laughing. "They're quite a pair, aren't they?" Sokka asked. **

**Toph nodded, blushing at the proximity to Sokka. "Yeah, they are."**

_**Well…maybe Aang is right. Maybe I **_**am **_**jealous…but just a little bit. **_


	4. Day 4: Cactus Juice

Zutara Week Day 4: Cactus Juice

"Just drink it, Zuko."

"Sokka. I don't trust you."

Sokka grinned widely. "Dude. What's not to trust? It's just some soup. Katara asked me to bring it over here, because you hadn't come back for dinner and she was worried about you…or something like that. I stopped listening after a while."

Zuko shot Sokka a look, but took the cup anyway, letting the soup burn down his throat, warm and…acidic. Still good…as it seemed Katara's cooking always was…but more acidic than usual. "Hmmm," Zuko muttered. He stirred the bowl in one hand, his brows furrowed. Sokka burst out laughing.

Zuko immediately regretted drinking the soup. _Oh, God. What did Sokka _do?!

*****

A few minutes later, Zuko didn't particularly care _what _Sokka had done. Because this soup of Katara's was LUUUUUUURVE.

"Oh, I luuurve you, you pretty soup," he crooned, holding the long empty bowl. "But I would be hap…hic…happier if I had MORE of you…let's go beg the lurverly goddess for some more!" Zuko bounded up from the rock he was sitting on, settin off in the direction of the camp.

"Skip! Skip! SKIP!" Zuko screamed, skipping joyfully. After a few feet, however, he tripped over his own foot and ended up with a face full of dirt. He realized skipping wasn't working well for him.

"Aww, I _loved _skipping," he whined, unnoticed tears pricking at his eyes as he got out of the dirt. But then an idea struck him. "Well then…I'll just DANCE!"

*****

Ten minutes later, Sokka couldn't breathe. He had never laughed so hard in his life as when he watched Zuko come into the camp doing some freaky version of the MOONWALK.

*****

_The moonwalk is really fun, _Zuko realized as he danced his way into camp. _I should have tried this ages ago. _He spotted Katara, who was staring at him with a look of absolute horror on her face. "Oh, Katara! Soup Goddess KATARA! I've come to SEE you!" He sang loudly, his own voice wailing in his ears.

Katara took a tentative step towards him, her eyes wide. "…Zuko? What's…what's _wrong with you?"_

"_WRONG with me? Why, I have never felt better in my LIFE, Goddess Katara! And it's all thanks to you and your lurverly soup!" Zuko cackled maniacally, eyes bulging from their sockets. "It was LURVERLY, I tell you, just like YOU, Goddess Katara! I think we should have more! More! MORE!" And then Zuko's knees wobbled and he fell to the ground, still chanting for more soup. _

_Sokka pounded a fist against his knee, knives of laughter digging into his stomach. Toph laughed loudly next to him. This was priceless. _

_Katara rushed forward, dragging Zuko off the ground and pulling his am around her shoulders, shooting a dark glance at Sokka. "No, no, I think you've had enough. Let's get you off to bed, Zuko, so I can yell at Sokka."_

"_Zuko, still half slumped over, looked up at Katara as she dragged him away, his eyes wide. "I'll only go to bed if you come with me, Soup Goddess Katara! Come with me!" _

_Katara blushed a deep scarlet, but made no comment as she dragged him away. _

_Aang, who had been watching expressionlessly from the sidelines, turned to Sokka. "You spiked his soup with cactus juice again, didn't you?" Toph snorted. "As if THAT wasn't obvious. But extremely funny, anyways. Good job." She pounded Sokka on the back. Hard._

_Aang, looking rather pained, asked tiredly, "Why, WHY did you do it, Sokka?" _

_Sokka, still laughing, managed to gasp out, "I thought…hahaha…I thought it'd be funny!" Aang put his face his hands._

_Toph grinned wickedly. "You're learning, Sokka." _


	5. Day 5: Fireflies

**Zutara Week Day 5: Fireflies**

**The sparks flew higher as Zuko let a little more of the wild energy pulse through his hands. **

**He felt his heart beat faster as a thrill of fear raced through him. He could never forget how dangerous the fire was. He had the scar to prove it. **

**Bu the power was intoxicating. **

"**Zuko?" The flames went out at once. **

**Katara stepped soundlessly out of the nighttime shadows, a steaming bowl cupped between her hands. "You've been out here practicing for a while. I thought you'd want some dinner." She held the bowl out to him. **

**Zuko silently reached out to take it, and their fingers brushed. A shudder ran up his spine. Katara was more like the fire he loved so dearly than she realized. **

"**Thanks," he said gruffly. She smiled before turning back to the trees, towards the direction of camp.**

"**You're welcome, Zuko." **

**Zuko's heart jumped into his throat as he watched her leave. **_**Too soon. **_**"Katara…wait."**

**Katara turned back to him, her voice cool and steady. "Yes, Zuko?" Her eyes shining with warmth. Warmth and…something else. **

"**C'mere…I want to show you something." Zuko placed his dinner gently at the edge of the clearing before moving to the center. "I know that, even though I helped you avenge your mother, you're still a little wary of me. But I want to show you that fire isn't always bad." **

**Katara opened her mouth to object, but seemingly thought better of it. She stepped closer to Zuko until they were separated by barely a foot. "Prove to me that fire is a good thing, Zuko." Her arms were crossed defiantly, but her eyes were pleading. **

**For a moment, Zuko didn't move, fighting the urge to close the distance between them. He breathed in deeply, and immediately wished he hadn't. Her smell was intoxicating. **

**He closed his eyes, letting the fire trickle through his veins, gently at first. It ebbed from his heart down his arms and into his hands, down his legs and into his feet. Faster, faster. **

**He opened his eyes, and everything was darker. He was glowing. The only thing he could see were Katara's eyes, wide with wonder. **

**And then they came. Only one at first, a little beacon lighting the darkness of the distant trees around them. Then another, and another. The fireflies drunkenly weaved their way towards Zuko, drawn by his light. One by one, they landed softly on his shoulders and in his hair. **

"**W…wow," was all Katara managed to gasp out. She reached up to place her quivering fingers next to his shoulder, letting one of the bright little bugs perch there tentatively. **

"**See?" Zuko said. "Fire isn't just destruction. It's light. It's life." **

"**I had no idea that **_**fire could be so positive. All I've ever seen is the destruction," Katara breathed. She turned her eyes up towards Zuko. "It's amazing. You're amazing, Zuko."**_

_**Zuko gulped. He wasn't used to this much positive attention from Katara. But he loved every minute of it. **_


	6. Day 6: Rhythm

Zutara Week Day 6: Rhythm

His heart stopped beating.

Hers beat twice as fast, as though it could beat for the both of them. She let the rhythm of her heartbeat pour through her hands, pour through the water that so lovingly devoured the lightening inside his body.

Her own ragged breathing matched the frantic tempo beat out by her heart. Azula's maniacal laughter cut through the sound, off key as she shrieked in some sort of twisted joy at the death of her brother. But Katara didn't notice. It was only sound. There was no music. The only real music she could make now was with her hands. If she could bring her reason to live back to life.

And slowly there came another beat. A little stuttery at first, then steadier, faster until it beat frantically, matching pace with her own.

And suddenly he was in front of her, his hands in her hair, the shot of lightening he had taken to save her life already a distant memory, only a scar.

And then his lips were on hers and she stopped breathing. All she could hear now was the steady tattooing rhythm of their hearts, and the music was back.


	7. Day 7: Lick

(A/N) The last day of Zutara Week. makes me sad :(

When I couldn't think of anything good for the last prompt, "Lick", I found THIS definition:

"**last lick:** a final turn or opportunity"

Anyways, I had a lot of fun with this. I hope you enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them. And I'd love to read your reviews! If I haven't yet, I'm sorry, this has been kind of crazy for me. But I will as soon as I get a chance. :)

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zutara Week Day 7: Lick

_This is it. My last chance. _

It seemed to Zuko like he was usually stuck in this position. In a position where he'd done everything wrong, and now he only had one chance to make it right.

Flames licked out of the bonfire and around Katara's cooking pot, which Zuko was supposed to be watching. He stared into the fire, still amazed by all the colors…all the life…he could see since he and Aang had gone to see the dragons. He stared deeper, and swore he saw the exact shade of her eyes there.

The quiet, nervous chatter of the Gaang drifted in and out of his ears without processing. His palms were slick with sweat. This was the last night the Gaang had together before the Final Battle. No one knew what was going to happen. Zuko wasn't sure he was ready to face Azula himself.

Katara was especially quiet today, no doubt worrying about everyone except herself. Which didn't surprise him at all; she thought of everyone here as someone she needed to nurture. They were all too young to have this kind of weight on their shoulders, so Katara tried to wield it all for them.

"Zuko?" Katara's quiet voice broke through his thoughts. "Is the soup ready?" The dark circles under her eyes stood pronounced on her caramel skin in the firelight.

"Almost," he sighed. Wordlessly, Katara sank to the ground next to him, her arms holding her knees to her chest. Zuko gulped. _Now or never._

"Are you ready?" Katara asked, almost in a whisper. "Are you ready to take on Azula?"

Inwardly, Zuko shuddered. That was the last thing he wanted to think about now, he wasn't sure he could take on Azula by himself. But then a thought struck him; he wasn't _going _to be by himself. "We can handle her…together. As long as it's you and me, Katara." A small grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. _You and me. _

A small spark of hope lit up Katara's eyes. "You really think so?" she asked, brightening. Zuko was glad to be able to give her some good news, brighten her mood just a little bit.

"I really do," he said, letting his smile grow a little bigger.

And then she smiled.

It was as if the whole world was a little brighter, a little more hopeful. The rest of the Gaang relaxed a little bit, without even noticing. The affect Katara had over all of them…over Zuko…was amazing.

Zuko gulped, his heart fluttering in his chest. _Now or never…_

"_Katara, I…I love you."_


End file.
